harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaire Institute
'Children' Adelaire Institute is split into three sections; Section One being for children aged 8 and under; Section Two being for children aged 9 to 14; Section Three being for children aged 15 and over. 'Section Two' Room One Marcel Rossi - he's a very short boy with tan skin and dark brown eyes. His wavy black hair reaches his shoulders and his strong Italian is a clear give-away as to where he once came from. Not much is known about Marcel's past, apart from the fact that the gold bracelet he wears on his right wrist once belonged to his older sister. Marcel is very flamboyant and a bit of a class clown. He enjoys music and good food, but is no good at all at maths. Marcel Rossi is a Halfblood. He is 14 years old and dating Russell Anderson. Bradley Morrison - has a big build, with long legs and muscular shoulders. He has pale, freckled skin and wild ginger hair. He has very large facial features, his lips and round blue eyes standing out the most. Bradley is a bit of a trouble maker and is known for being a habitual liar. He's very assertive, although this is only to cover the fact that he is quite badly dyslexic. Despite his appearance, he is actually very artistic. Bradley Morrison is a Pureblood. He is 14 years old and in a relationship with Lucinda Burke. Marcel and Bradley have a very special relationship with each other. At first, Bradley used to bully Marcel for his Italian origins and also because of the fact that he always wore jewellery. This stopped a while ago when Marcel found out about Bradley's dyslexia. They then began to look out for each other and, during this time, formed a strong bond. Room Two Feng Tsang – he is very short with a yellow skin tone. He had dark eyes and very long brown hair that falls down far past his shoulders. When he was younger, he injured his leg badly and it has never healed since, so he walks with a strong limp. Feng is unenthusiastic in everything that he does and has a very sluggish personality. He is incredibly paranoid and superstitious, leading to him becoming an incredibly fussy eater. Feng Tsang is a Pureblood. He is 8 years old and has no real friendships. Lewis Johnson – he's a lanky, long-legged boy with tan skin. He has mild alopecia, which is the cause of his patchy, greying black hair and he has very dark eyes. Lewis is actually very sensitive, so if hurt, instead of appearing upset, he will become very aggressive. He is very musically talented, has an uncharacteristic love for cute things and is able to brighten an entire room with his smile. Lewis Johnson is a Muggle-Born. He is 10 years old and best friends with Maya Sanders. Lewis and Feng aren't the best of friends. Feng tends to prefer wallowing in his own company, and Lewis would rather leave him be than try to pry him from his shell. They will tolerate each other and never argue, but they don't have much to talk about. Room Three Badru Keita – he's very tall with black skin. He has short black hair and sad, dark brown eyes. He always wears a beaded necklace, although it is unknown where it came from. Badru is constantly shy, nervous and un-trusting. He is known for having frequent panic attacks and clings to the older children of Adelaire (with the exceptions of Bradley and Lucinda Burke) for confidence. Badru Keita is a Half-Blood. He is 10 and best friends with Timothy Garrott. Timothy Garrott – he's of average height with fair skin. He's very handsome with his curly brown hair and dark eyes. Timothy is very socially awkward - he never quite knows what to say to people that he doesn't really know very well and often gets himself into very embarrassing situations - which has caused him to develop moderate social anxiety. He can be a picky eater and is a habitual liar. Timothy Garrott is a Muggle-Born. He is 11 and best friends with Badru Keita. Badru and Timothy have a very peculiar relationship. As neither are very conversational, they don't do much talking, but they take comfort in each other's presence. When going out in public, they stick close together for confidence and support. Room Four Lucinda Burke - she is tall and slender with pale skin. Her blonde hair falls to her waist in loose ringlets and pale lashes frame her sparkling brown eyes. Despite her beautiful and friendly appearance, Lucinda is very self-centered. She is egotistical, ambitious and will do anything to get her own way. She is also famous for her dishonesty and ability to go very far with her lies. Lucinda Burke is a Half-Blood. She is 15 and in a relationship with Bradley Morrison. Kaumudi Bahl – she is very small at only 4'8 and has dark reddish skin. She has dark brown eyes and very long shiny black hair that always hangs in a perfect braid down her back. Kaumudi lived in India until she was six and therefore is able to speak only a little English and cannot read the language at all. However, she is still very sweet and friendly. Kaumudi Bahl is a Muggle-Born. She is 13 and has no best friend, but enjoys the company of Anka and Serafina. Lucinda and Kaumudi don't have a very good relationship with each other. Aside from the obvious communication difficulties, Lucinda doesn't think much of Kaumudi and tends to brush her away. Kaumudi isn't in the slightest way bothered as she doesn't really Lucinda anyway, thinking that she's much too self-centred and obsessed with beauty. Room Five Leslie Frost – she is short at 5'2 and has very fair skin. She has a kind of wild beauty about her with her mess of blonde curls, rosy cheeks and dark lashes that surround her clear blue eyes. She is long-sighted, but only wears glasses when she has to read. Leslie has a good sense of what is right and what is wrong and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, but can sometimes get so caught up in people that she loses her moral compass. She has a severe phobia of transformation and can sometimes become so nervous before the full moon that she makes herself sick with fear. As well as this, she has the rare abilities of a Seer, but can often become confused as to what is just a dream and what is real life. Leslie Frost is a Half-Blood. She is 11 years old and best friends with Ainsley Mackenzie. Ida Sharratt – she is tall with black skin. She has short, spiky black hair, brown eyes and very fine eyebrows. She always wears a diamond earring in one ear. Ida is courageous and, like her friend Anka, is very good at seeing through other peoples' acts. She is very likeable as a friend and gentle and kind when taking care of the younger children. However, Ida - who is one of the few children in the Institute who can remember life before Adelaire - clings to her relationship with her older brother, who was too young to look after her when their parents died and was sent to live in a different orphanage. Ida Sharratt is a Muggle-Born. She is 12 years old and best friends with Evelyn Noor. Leslie and Ida are very, very good friends. They both shine when they are around each other. Ida is very good at straightening out Leslie's problems and Leslie is especially good at cheering up Ida when she is down. They both know everything about each other and they are never hesitant to reveal even their darkest secret to the other. Room Six Anka Balzac – she is tall and thin with pale skin. She has large brown eyes and long, wavy black hair that she usually keeps tied up in a low ponytail. Anka pays great attention to detail and is very good at figuring out people, as she has the ability to see beneath the surface of their appearance. However, she does suffer from minor social anxiety and cowers at the prospect of speaking up in front of a crowd. She has a prominent Polish accent. Anka Balzac is a Half-blood. She is 14 years old and best friends with Serafina Balzac and Kaumudi Bahl. Serafina Balzac – she looks almost identical to her twin sister Anka, apart from the fact that her hair is shorter and curlier and her face is slightly longer. Serafina is very smart, but often has trouble reading English. She is friendly with a good sense of humour and enjoys travelling. Like her sister, Serafina Balzac is a Half-Blood. She is 14 years old and best friends with Anka Balzac and Kaumudi Bahl. Evelyn Noor – she is short with lovely, sun-kissed and smooth skin. She has dark brown eyes with very dark lashes and her straight black hair falls down to her waist. She is very pretty and of Romanian origin. Evelyn is courageous and not afraid to stand up for what she believes to be true, although sometimes she can take it a bit too far and say things that she doesn't really mean to the person she is arguing with. Apart from this, she is a lovely, warm-hearted girl who is able to see the good in everybody. Evelyn Noor is a Pureblood. She is 12 years old and best friends with Ida Sharratt. Anka and Serafina are of course, being twins, very familiar. Having gone through a lot together, they have a strong bond and, as well as being sisters, are also best friends. They both get on with Evelyn very well. Category:Fan Fic Locations